The Familiar Stranger
by moonlit reveries
Summary: An assassin was trained not to hesitate to kill. How could he had second thoughts in killing her, someone he has never met? Why did she call him Ichigo when he had a different name? Who was she? And why was she so familiar to him? Explicit sexual content
1. The Chance Encounter

**_Title: The Familiar Stranger  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
_****_Rating: M  
_****__****_Summary: An assassin was trained not to hesitate to kill. How could he had second thoughts in killing her, someone he has never met? Why did she call him Ichigo when he had a different name? Who was she? And why was_************ she so familiar to him?**

**************

* * *

_Chapter I: The Chance Encounter_**

I, Quince, had one and only one job to do and I always did it right. Get in. Finish it. And get out unnoticed. It had always been like that for the last hundred years. Not that I that had grown tired of such repetitive work. But, I could not find the reason that I hesitated to kill her that night. I would have gotten rid of her the way I always did with all the witnesses: with stealth.

Maybe I should have waited for the assigned target to blow out his lantern. But then, the man was old and sickly. He was a nuisance to soul society that Central 46 needed to dispose of him no matter what. I could kill him with my hands tied behind my back. Still, I had no reason to wait for her, his vice-captain, to enter the room before I killed him. Moreover, I would have pierced his throat without hesitation despite her staring at me.

Even more, I should have killed her along with her captain.

She gazed at me for a long time. Her deep amethyst eyes seemed to search my very own. I swallowed a lump on my throat. I gave her the same look. She took a step closer but, I stepped back. She smirked. This woman had just gotten the better of me.

"So," she chuckled, "are you going to kill me too?" Her small frame was opposite her forceful aura. Somehow, she knew that I could not bring myself to kill her. She took another step closer. However, this time, I was too stunned to move. I snapped myself out of it. No cheap tactics were going to work on me.

"We'll just see, shinigami," I replied. I flash stepped and pinned her to the wall with my bear hands. I told myself that I should enjoy killing her. After all, it's been awhile since I killed someone just for the heck of it. I planned to slit her throat with the dagger in my _hakama_. I looked at her intently. I smirked. Who's in control now?

"You think you scare me?" she replied confidently, "go ahead, make my day."

I ground my teeth. No woman dare played with me. I chuckled. She just made it more interesting than it already was. I thought to myself that if I was going to kill her anyway, why not toy her a little bit. It wasn't my first time playing with someone and then killing her at the height of ecstasy. Having fantasized on those ideas, I decided to go through with it.

What could possibly go wrong?

I invaded her mouth with my own. My tongue explored. I expected her to struggle, but instead she twined her tongue with mine. She entered my mouth and did the same thing. Maybe she figured that if she was going to die why not end it with a bang. Our lips pressed and our breaths mingled. She had already lost that heartless look in her eyes.

My hands were longer restraining her movement. They were already unraveling her _shihakishou_. I began massaging her ample bosoms. She started moaning beneath our kisses. I pressed harder, both my tongue and hands. Her arms wrapped around me. She just gave me the signal. I glided my lips down her neck and began planting my lust on her shoulders.

"Shinigami," I grumbled between my kisses.

"It's not shinigami," she said alternating with moans, "it's Kuchiki Rukia."

I grunted as I continued tasting her breasts. She was no longer as invulnerable as before. My right hand explored the rest of her body. I slid it down her abdomen making her shiver. I moved down underneath her _hakama _until I felt her wetness. She slid down my robe. I began feeling her with my right hand. She moaned ecstatically.

"Please don't," she breathed in my hair, "Ichigo…"

She called me again by that name, a name I am not familiar with. I did not realize immediately that she referred to me by that name. I stopped and gazed into her eyes. It wasn't desire that echoed there but sadness. I released her from my hold and I turned away from her. I put back my _shitagi _and wiped my mouth. I could no longer look her in the eyes. I stepped away and turned my back towards her. I could not bear to break a creature like her. I just could not bring myself to kill her.

"Wait," she shouted, "Ichigo!"

I stormed out of the room. I sensed that she tried to follow me because she screamed again that name. It was first time I heard that name to be honest. Could she have mistaken me for someone else? Or did she know me by that name? It didn't matter because the next time I would see her, I vowed that I would have the resolve to finish what I should have done.

I was an assassin, after all. Stalking was as natural as breathing. I was trained not only to kill but to kill without second thoughts. It bothered me so much that I hesitated that night. So much that I tried to remember if I had ever interacted with her in past; any reason that had caused me to hesitate. Sadly, everything about a hundred years prior was too hazy to even recall. It was like I had wiped out something in my head yet I could not pinpoint what it was.

However, I had more pressing matters at hand.

Protocol dictated that I eliminate her as soon as possible. Central 46 forbade me to have individuals know my existence, moreover see my face. However, denying that I was interested in her calling me with a name aside from Quince is impossible. Something inside me ticked to find what reason there was. So, I followed her around Soul Society.

Perhaps, it was a mistake on my part that I was discovered. I had already been investigating her five days. I was surprised that when I hid behind the _fusuma_ to her quarters, she declared that she was aware of my presence. Still, I did not respond and remained motionless.

"Come out," she demanded, "I know where you're hiding."

I kept quiet and clenched my _zanpaktou._ I was prepared to attack. I continued to observe her. She had just prepared afternoon tea and she poured it into two cups.

"Come out," she said again, "I prepared _o-cha_."

I made no sound.

"I thought you were going to kill me."

I finally gave in. I showed myself to her. I could not let her win over me again. I walked towards the table she prepared. I gave her threatening look. No funny business. She smiled and offered me to sit. Instead, I clenched my teeth and unsheathed my _katana_.

"So, are you going to kill me with that thing?" she chuckled.

"Don't mess with me, woman," I replied.

In frustration, I pointed my sword to her throat. I focused all my hatred with the look I gave her. However, her resolve did not waver a bit. My hands began to shake. My determination to kill her was faltering.

"I'm wait—ing," she answered playfully.

I brought the blade closer to her neck. She swallowed a lump on her throat. I was expecting more teasing from her. When I looked at her again, I was surprised that she was at the brink of tears. However, I knew at the depths of my soul that her teardrops were not a materialization of her fears. It meant something deeper, something more painful. And I itched to find the reason.

"So, tell me, woman," I said, "who is this Ichigo you speak of?"

She did not respond but looked at me sternly.

I repeated my question. "Tell me or else,"

She was still silent.

This time, I growled, "tell me and I might have second thoughts of killing you…"

I did not care if she was playing me on the palm of her hand. The curiosity was already killing me slowly within. At that moment, I would have given anything to find out the answer to my question. I lost grip of my _zanpaktou _and fell on my knees. I wailed and buried my face in my palms. The situation had gone out of my control.

"Please tell me," I pleaded desperately, "I beg you."

"Just kill me now, Ichigo," her voice quivered. I looked back at her. She was no longer the invulnerable woman moments ago. She had broken into tears. She cried, "I'm sorry. It was my entire fault. I couldn't do anything. I had no other choice. Please kill me now. You deserve justice. "

"Why?"

"Because I was the one that killed you,"

* * *

_Author's Notes: After almost two years of not updating, I write this! Yehey! This fiction is pure indulgence (for me). I ran out of 'smutty' manga to read. It's my first time writing such mature themes so, I look forward to your criticism._

_*_Fusuma_- A japanese sliding door_  
_*_Hakama_- Shinigami uniform pants_  
_*_Shihakishou_- Attire Shinigami uniform_  
_*_O-cha_- Green Tea _


	2. The Role of a Shinigami

Thank you for the positive reviews! I hope I could match up to your expectations. Please enjoy this next chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Bleach. All of its characters belong to Tite Kubo-sama._

* * *

**_Chapter Two: The Role of a Shinigami_**

"Ichigo, there is something I must show you."

The tone of Kuchiki Rukia was serious. No emotion escaped her voice. She titled her head implying she wanted Kurosaki Ichigo to follow her. She walked with stealth as they passed house after house after house. The boy dared not to ask questions. He has already been accustomed to this habit of hers. He thanked a divine being that Rukia did not explain to him the situation via her drawings again.

"Do you know what a shinigami does, Ichigo?" She broke her silence.

Ichigo nodded. "To kill hollows, right?" He scratched his head and sighed. "And of course, to guide dead souls to soul society…" His voice trailed off. He hated this part of the job of a shinigami. It frustrated him that for a person his caliber, he still needed to tend to lost souls in the human world. He sighed again.

"Yes, that's right," she replied, "remember, in our assignment today, we will in no way interfere with affairs other than soul guiding. Do I make myself clear?

Ichigo nodded and followed Rukia as they entered the second floor of a house. In a bathroom to be more precise. They scanned the area and stood there motionless. Only the sound of the dead night could be heard.

"Is this place haunted by ghosts?" Ichigo asked agitated with the silence.

"Any moment now," she responded, "all we have to do is wait." She clutched her zanpaktou and turned to Ichigo. "Remember, all you do is watch. You will not do anything unless I tell you to."

Suddenly, the door opened. The lights turned on. A woman wearing a beautiful night gown entered. She turned to the mirror and fixed herself up. She kept humming to herself until man knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey beautiful," the man said.

The woman ever so slowly glided to the man. She wrapped her arms around him while giving him passionate kisses. The man responded and delicately moved his way down the woman's neck. He began pecking her and she began moaning.

"Rukia," Ichigo shrieked, "May we please get out and wait for the spirit outside?"

The female shinigami did not respond.

The man began to dig his arms underneath the woman's silky gown. She continued to moan while playing with his hair. The man pulls her out of her dress and he begins fondling her bosoms. She begins to whimper.

"Rukia!" Ichigo became flustered, "let's get out of here!"

"Ichigo!" Her voice was stern and cold, "I will show you the real job of a shinigami."

The man pushed the woman to wall he continued to work out his hands between the woman's chest. She moaned louder enjoying each ounce of pleasure. They slumped to the floor still caressing each others being. The man glided his tongue up the woman's torso as he continued to massage her breasts.

A pause.

"Ichigo, it's time."

The man pushed the woman to the floor. He took by her neck and began squeezing her. She struggled but the man had already pinned her down. She tried to scream but his grip prevented her to breathe. He was no longer making love with her. He was already choking her.

"Do not move, Ichigo."

"What? We're just going to stand here and let that man kill her?"

"I said do not move until I tell you."

"But, he's choking her. We have to do something!"

"Ichigo!" She grabbed his wrist before he took another step. "This is the real job of a shinigami. This is how we make sure we do not have lost souls."

"But, he's killing her!"

In an instant, the woman no longer struggled. She lied motionless on the ground. The man stood up and wiped his forehead. "And that, bitch, was for lying to me," he said as he turned off the lights. He spit in the toilet and went out the bathroom.

A sobbing suddenly broke the morbid silence. It was the soul of the woman out of her body. Her life chain was already broken. It meant only one thing: she was dead. Rukia Kuchiki intruded the woman's cries.

"I am a shinigami," she stated without a trace of grief, "my job is to take you to soul society."

"Is that something like hell?" the woman asked. "After I cheated on my husband, will I go to hell?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, soul society is a happy place. Would you like to go there?"

The woman nodded. Rukia unsheathed her sword and stamped the hilt of her zanpaktou on the woman's forehead. The woman disappeared in a circle of light and a black butterfly floated away. And the stillness of the night returned.

"Did you see how I handled that, Ichigo?"

The boy did not respond. He looked away from Rukia and clenched his fists. Rukia knew he was at the verge of breaking down. She shrank the distance between the two of them.

"If we didn't fetch her, she might have been a lost soul. She could have been eaten by a hollow."

"I know that but," Ichigo fell to his knees. He faced Rukia and sighed, "It didn't have to be that way. We could've… I should've just…" His face fell on her shoulders. He let out another sigh.

Rukia sighed as well. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. Sometimes, even heroes need a helping hand and a shoulder to lean on.

"Ichigo," she sweetly whispered in his ear, "in this job, most of the time, you have to be cold, to never let your emotions get the better of you." She shifted her eyes to his brightly colored hair. "But, sometimes it's okay to let it all out." Her lips curved a little. "Ichigo, this will be the last time I must do this. I won't always be around to…"

Ichigo nodded, "I know. It's payment for my crimes as Central 46 said." He murmured an expression of gratitude. He breathed out and wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist. It would have been a typical moonless night; but Kuchiki Rukia knew that it was a night she prayed that should never have happened.

On this day, she just signed the death sentence of Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

As usual, please review. Doumo Arigatou!


	3. Through the Looking Glass

_a/n: It is left for the reader to understand and infer the sequences of the events occurring in this fanfiction. This story takes place in the Bleach Universe presumably two centuries after the original bleach manga._

_Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Bleach and its characters. This is mere fanfiction. Any similiarities with other events is purely coincidental._

_

* * *

__**Chapter Three: Through the Looking Glass**_

"I don't understand," was the only thing I could say.

"I didn't have a choice," she cried, "they would have just exiled you to _Hueco Mundo_."

The situation had become more confusing than it already was. Her impenetrable disposition shattered. Any assassin would know that was an opening for a kill. Yet, there was that sudden irregularity in the flow of my blood that prevented me to even think about killing her. Somewhere at the back of my mind knew that I should not leave this woman like that.

"But now, you're here," she sobbed and tried to smile, "you're here." Her eyes were apologizing. She was begging for forgiveness for a grave transgression against me. I did not understand what happened but at that instant, I would have given anything to ease her pain.

"I'm sure it was for the best," I tried to console her. I shifted to her side. A person once told me that sometimes it was okay to let it all out. I squeezed her shaky hands and patted her back. She leaned towards me and tucked her head under my chin. She sighed. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me. We sat motionless listening to the heat of the scorching afternoon.

I could not offer a sane explanation on what happened next. It was pure instinct. After she tilted her head upward, my head moved on its own. I caught her lips with my own and my mouth began searching for answers in her mouth. Amidst the exchange of breaths and tugging, I gracefully lied her down on the _tatami_ mats.

It did not bother me anymore than she was moaning 'Ichigo'. When she enveloped her arms around me, I began working my way down her neck as my hands were unraveling the obi of her kimono. I slid down her cleavage and began sucking her bosoms. I guided my other hand back her breasts and massaged them. My other hand naturally followed the trail down her abdomen. She moaned.

Her eyes were still murky but it was no longer because of tears. I looked back at her. I suppressed another moan by pressing my mouth in hers as I slid my fingers down her inner thighs. She shivered. Hot liquid was flowing. I took off her undergarments and slithered my tongue down her neck and traced her curves.

My tongue danced over her womanly folds as I continued fondling her breasts. The more she moaned the deeper my tongue went. Eventually, I found myself unable to resist putting myself inside her. I glided my mouth back up her mouth and continued to kiss her. She wrapped around her legs around me and slid of my robe.

I decided to pet her bosom one more time to make sure she was willing to do it. I massaged it and tasted it again. I look back up her face to see her vulnerable expression. I suddenly paused.

Somebody was watching us.

My jaw fell. I realized that the _fusuma_ was ajar. A person was standing at the doorway. First, I thought it was only a mirror; that I was only looking back at a reflection of myself, only younger; the same brown eyes and the same bright hair. It was only when he spoke that I realized that he wasn't an image on the mirror.

"Mom," said the boy, "I heard you scream. So, I came here to check up on you."

"I'm fine," she replied as she donned back her wrinkled kimono, "as you can see."

She regained her composure and drank her cup of tea. Meanwhile, I put on back my clothes and gathered whatever was left of my dignity. I would have walked out of the room had not that woman stopped me midway out.

"You think you just walk out this room like nothing happened," she grinned gaining her usual composure back, "Let me introduce to you my son."

I went back to the tea table and bowed. I sat down and avoided to meet her in the eye. The situation was as awkward as it could possibly be. She filled a teacup to the rim and offered me to drink it.

The boy bowed down and introduced himself, "I am Kurosaki Ichidou(*). It is an honor to meet my mother's—

The woman cut his son before he said anything inappropriate. She laughed hearty and more alive this time. I supposed that was how she shows herself to other people. "Now, now," she giggled, "Ichidou will be a hundred and three years old this coming _moon_. He will soon be entering the academy by that time."

"I see," I replied in a friendly demeanor, "his talent must have come from you but his good looks must have come from his father," I laughed. Though my choice of compliment did not harbor any real meaning, even more ill-will, the ambiance had shifted from awkward to discomfort. I found it impossible to even breathe that I made up a stupid excuse to get out. As an assailant, it was still imperative to respectful and civilized. One cannot be taken seriously without that.

"I apologize," I said as I finished my cup, "I have urgent business to attend to." I bowed and left.

I was not lying. I consider of utmost importance to discover who this Ichigo was; whether he is alive, where he lives and the like. But much as I want to run down to Central 46 and ask who this Ichigo was, I knew that if I wanted answers I needed to search on my own. So, I went to the place that had the name of person in soul society, the shinigami archives.

I was given full access to records. Admission there was an easy task for me. I sat in front a record searching device. All I had to do was query a name. I typed イ-チ-ゴ . I-CHI-GO. Was that a first name or a last name? Records indicated no one with such a last name. I displayed all records with that first name. I waited for the results.

_163 matched results._

The number was overwhelming but I was determined to find out an Ichigo related to that woman. So, I began. It was tedious but it was the only lead I got.

_Aoki Ichigo_

_Gender: Female  
__Status: Married (formerly Tanaka Ichigo)  
__Current Residence: 14__th__ district  
__Graduated from the academy: with good standing  
__Initial Squad assignment: 6__th__ squad  
__Current Squad assignment: 4__th__ squad  
__Present position: 15__th__ commanding officer  
__Other Remarks: None_

I gave myself a mental slap. It was going to be a long day. I moved on to the next name.

_Akiyama Ichigo_

_Gender: Male  
__Status: Single  
__Current Residence: 8__th__ district  
__Graduated from the academy: n/a (honorable dismissal)  
__Initial Squad assignment: n/a  
__Current Squad assignment: n/a  
__Present position: n/a  
__Other Remarks: Under surveillance_

This guy sounded trouble. However, he was not the one. I knew. This guy was just a normal loser. Next.

_Akera Ichigo_

_Gender: Male  
__Status: Deceased  
__Last held position: 20__th__ commanding officer, 11__th__ squad  
__Other Remarks: click [here]_

I could guess how he died. Next entry. Another conspicuous one.

_Endo Ichigo_

_Gender: Male  
__Status: Divorced  
__Current Residence: 58__th__ district  
__Graduated from the academy: with good standing  
__Initial Squad assignment: 8__th__ squad  
__Current Squad assignment: 11__th__ squad  
__Present position: suspended until notice  
__Legal records: Disrespect in 3__rd__ degree  
__Other Remarks: none_

I continued scanning through the records. _Ogawa. Kanzaki. Kishimoto. Kubo. _And through all the other surnames have never even heard of.I was about to give up my desperate search until I reached the sixty-seventh entry. It struck me. Why didn't I think of it earlier? I clicked the name and waited for the records to show. I slumped on my chair and smiled. I knew this was the one I've been looking for.

_Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo._

_

* * *

a/n: The records are arranged in according to the japanese writing. This fanfic consists of 5 chapters and 1 epilogue._

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_(*)Ichidou- if I am not mistaken it translates to 'ray of hope' which is written with the kanji of 'one' and 'hope' (which I think is really cool)._


	4. Actions and Choices

_The fourth chapter is up. I hope this will match up to your expectations. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach, but can I at least have Grimmjaw in my dreams?

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Actions and Choices**_

"You weren't that bad last night, Ichigo."

Kuchiki Rukia, rather, Kurosaki Rukia snuggled into her husband's embrace and giggled. No movement.

"Did you hear what I said, Ichigo? I said—

A clobber on the head.

"What the hell was that for, strawberry?"

"Do you have any idea how hard that was to pull off," Ichigo shouted and glared at the woman on the futon, "I almost didn't enjoy last night because I was preoccupied about how to do my technique properly." He crossed his arms, frowned and looked away from her.

"Relax," she laughed lightly, "it was a compliment. I enjoyed last night." She pecked Ichigo's cheek and took Ichigo's hand. She placed it over her abdomen. Another smile. She continued, "And besides, if you squeal too much the baby will hate you when he comes out."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pouted, "come on, it's not like it can hear us right now. I mean, it's just been over a month." He stood up and threw a pillow at her. He yelled again, "for you information, I do not squeal! I just raise my voice." He donned his robe.

Rukia stood up and put on her kimono. She slid open the door to the garden and sat down. To be honest, she really had no plans on getting married but, because of the prodding of the Kuchiki clan to settle down she had to do. And if she were to be wed with someone, it would be, without question, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"What's eating you?" Ichigo sat down beside her. She did not utter a word but instead rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes. Ichigo yawned and stretched his arms and awkwardly laid them over her shoulders. He blushed and looked away from her. He cleared his throat.

"Since it's still early, how 'bout another round." Men really just cannot get enough of _it_. And Kurosaki Ichigo was no longer a little boy. He pinned Rukia to the ground. He began kissing her lips and pecking her neck. He began tasting her mouth and explored its every contour. He paused to catch his breath.

"But, we just did this last night," Rukia whined as she panted. She would have hit Ichigo down there. But, he pinned her down good. It might have worked last month but it won't work again. A trick does not work twice on him. He is, after all, Kurosaki Ichigo. She sighed and resigned to her fate.

Ichigo began fondling her ample breasts and nibbling her neck. She suppressed the sound of her ecstasy hoping to get him out of the mood. Instead, he made his way between her thighs and tasted her intimate sensitive spots. His tongue danced more violently. Rukia could no longer contain the pleasure.

"I win," he chuckled.

A vein popped on Rukia's head. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed Ichigo and pinned him to the ground. She grinned. There was no way she was going let him take control. She crushed her lips into his. Their tongues intertwined like a game of tug-of-war. Amidst the commotion, Ichigo had the presence of mind to unravel his wife's kimono.

_Ahem._

The Commander-General Yamamoto cleared his throat and spoke as-a-matter-of-factly, "It seems that we have disturbed you while you were in the middle of something, Ichigo."

"As you can see," Ichigo snorted sarcastically, "at least let us finish or even just knock. Can't a guy do this before he goes to work?"

The elderly captain did not respond to Ichigo. He continued talking while the couple gathered their composure and clothes. "Central 46 ordered me to bring you to them whatever means necessary."

"What if I don't want to," Ichigo replied sternly. His confidence did not falter despite the army of shinigami and kidou troops that stood behind the Commander-General.

"I said whatever means necessary."

"What did Ichigo do wrong this time?" Rukia asked worriedly.

General Yamamoto explained, "Over the years, Central 46 has been arguing about what to do with you, Kurosaki. Remember that you have not properly passed away, you have stolen shinigami powers and what's more you are neither human nor shinigami. As you know, these are grave criminal offenses. Central 46 thinks it is best—

"Have I not done enough community service of guiding souls over the past century?"

"Yes, but, the majority of Central 46 thinks that such acts are not enough as atonement. They are still uncertain of your allegiances."

"I don't understand."

"All Central 46 wants is that you obey their orders."

"And if I don't?"

"They'll exile you do Hueco Mundo."

The ambiance was heavy. Everyone seemed to be ready to drawn his _zanpaktou _any moment. As a captain, Ichigo Kurosaki knew that making any suspicious movement would be enough for them to seize him. He bought time for him to think by slowly putting on his white cloak and getting his _zanpaktou._ He figured that the best way was, indeed, to follow the old man's orders.

Ichigo approached the senior captain and gestured that he was ready to go. Yamamoto nodded and signaled the kidou troops. Five of them surrounded Ichigo. They confiscated his weapon and restrained his arms.

"By order of Central 46, you are hereby under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will stand against you in the court of law."

"I know that," Ichigo twitched from the tightness of the cuffs. He followed the 1st squad captain as he exited their home. The rest followed. Although Ichigo did not understand what was happening, he knew he would get the answers as soon as he meets up with Central.

"Before I forget," Yamamoto said coldly, "Kurosaki Rukia, the hearing will be in a short while. Make sure to attend and bring your _zanpaktou._"

The old man disappeared. The kidou troops grabbed Ichigo and disappeared too. The rest followed. Rukia fell to her knees. Something bad would definitely happen. She prayed that she would have the strength to endure it.

Her hands were quivering as soon as she arrived at court. Her husband was nowhere to be found. She sat down and waited. Moments later, the doors open. There was a moment of relief when she heard her husband's voice. However, all that relief turned into anxiety when she saw bruises on Ichigo.

"What did they do you?" she rushed to his side and tended his battered face. Ichigo was still tied up with his strength zapped. Rukia looked around the court. None of them seemed to be on their side. They came closer not to check up on Ichigo but, to drag Rukia away from him.

The chief judge broke the commotion by reading out from the scroll, "After twelve charges of disobedience in the third degree, legal possession of hollow reiatsu, unlawful entrance to Soul Society and theft of shinigami powers, I, the supreme judge of Central 46, has found Kurosaki Ichigo guilty beyond reasonable doubt and he is sentence to exile from Soul Society unless a petition for bail is submitted."

"What is the price of bail?" Rukia's voice did not falter. She stood up and declared, "I will pay whatever it is."

The judge grinned, "bring her the zanpaktou."

"Don't, Rukia," Ichigo shouted, "You don't know what you're doing! I'd rather be sent to Hueco Mundo than let you do that!" Ichigo freed himself and slumped into his wife's arms. "Please, Rukia, you don't need to do this. I'll be fine."

She pulled away from him and shook of his hold. She signaled the attendants to hand her the zanpaktou she owned. No emotion escaped her eyes. No uncertainty from her voice echoed, "This is what I choose to do, Ichigo." She turned away from him and looked at the head judge, "what must I do, Your Honor."

"Take your zanpaktou and thrust it through his chest. The experts will channel your remaining reiatsu in Ichigo's body back to you."

Ichigo struggled to free himself but his movements were restrained. The attendants dragged him before Rukia and forced him to keep steady. She breathed deeply as she prepared herself. She widened her eyes and gazed into her husband's.

"Don't do this, Rukia," Ichigo clenched his teeth.

"This is my choice."

Just as a single thrust saved him from dying, one is all it needs to undo everything. She thrust her _katana_ through his chest. Bright light appeared. He screamed in agony. The pain of dying. She pushed the sword in deeper. He shouted louder. She pulled her katana out. She slowly opened her eyes. It was silent.

She looked around. Her heart instantly shattered into pieces. She had lost something important. She gasped in horror. Her husband lied motionlessly on the ground. She fell to her knees and crawled to his side. She tapped his hand. No response. She kissed his forehead. Still none. She uttered a silent cry and buried her head on his chest. Not even a hint of movement. What did she just do?

"Ichigo, please wake up."

She fisted her husband's clothing and begged him to move. The heavens did not listen. She wept harder. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was an attendant. She ignored it. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo. She was pulled back harder. She held onto her husband tighter.

"Ma'am, he's dead."

The attendants dragged her away from her husband. She refused. She screamed. She struggled. She shouted. She fought back. They hauled her away from him. They were unmoved by her cries. They carried her outside the courtroom. And just like that, they shut the doors behind her as if nothing happened.

Rukia blinked a few times. A pause. Reality dawned on her. She dared not scream any more. She dared not complain. She dared not cry. There was no other choice to make. It was the consequences of her actions; one she had to endure. She touched her abdomen and buried her face in her palms. She did not make a sound. She lifted her head up and wore a stone cold mask. A smile. Life has to move on.

On the other side of the door, Ichigo abruptly opened his eyes. He stood up and glanced back at the door where Rukia left. He looked away and suppressed a painful sighed by covering his mouth. He wiped his eyes dry and ran his hand through his hair. He followed the judges as they exited the room. Ichigo dared not look back. He dared not ponder on his wife or his child. He dared not think about regrets or anything else.

Regardless of what would happen, he was already as good as dead.

_

* * *

Please review! It inspires me to update when you review! Positive and negative criticism, I accept! I hope that the plot will be a bit clearer in the following chapters._


End file.
